


Sleepytime Romance

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [37]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Remus and Deceit cuddle and are tired.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Sleepytime Romance

It was common knowledge in the mindscape that if you didn’t get Remus to bed at a reasonable hour no one was sleeping that night. The only person that seemed to get Remus to sleep at said reasonable time was Deceit.

Surprisingly, Remus was actually willingly going to bed at a normal time. However, the side had gotten so used to snuggling up to the snake that it was essential that he was there.

“Hey dede, can we sleep?” Remus softly asked, on the brink of passing out.

Deceit looked at the time, it was kind of early for him but it was fine. The two walked up to Deceit’s room and snuggled up on the bed.

Remus wrapped his arms around the deceitful side’s stomach. Deceit kissed Remus’ cheek. Remus felt his face heat and hid his face in the other’s shoulder. 

Deceit chuckled lightly. “I love you.” Remus’ felt his face get even redder than it was.


End file.
